1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is intended to provide an automatic weighing apparatus which is used when goods are packed into bags for weighing their amount quantitatively or in the like cases.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Such an apparatus has been already known in which goods such as sprouting beans to be packed into bags are continuously transferred into a weighing bucket for weighing a fixed weight of goods by a transferring conveyor, and discharged when the amount of the goods in the weighing bucket reaches a fixed weight. However, it is difficult for this apparatus to take out the goods quantitatively with accuracy.
In order to remove the problem of this conventional apparatus, another apparatus has been presented in which goods are sent into a weighing bucket by a transferring conveyor by a usual manner until their amount reaches a primary weight which is a little smaller than the weight to be weighed, and after the primary weight is reached, the goods are transferred into the weighing bucket little by little by slowing down the speed of the transferring conveyor until the weight to be weighed is reached, and thus increasing the accuracy with which the goods are quantitatively taken out (Japanese Patent Application No. 59-170930).
In these prior apparatuses, goods continue to be incessantly transferred from a transferring conveyor into a weighing bucket, so it is difficult for the goods to be quantitatively taken out with greater accuracy than a limited one. As a result, these prior apparatuses cannot be satisfactorily applied to some cases.
This invention is therefore intended to provide a quantitatively supplying apparatus which enables goods to be quantitatively taken out with greater accuracy.